minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Congo
'Foundation' Congo was a town created before the 1/10/14 Reset. It was founded by the user lilhines. However, before making the town, lilhines made 'survival houses' along the path from Antarctica, than the spawn point, to the Congo Jungles. The first was built in the ocean below the Cape of Good Hope on Marion Island. The second house was constructed around the area of the RL Capetown. Lilhines created a third and final survival hut along the coast of Namibia. The houses were created for a safe place to stay for any wanderers in need of a place to stay. Finally, lilhines reached his destination which was around the mouth of the Congo River. The particular site was chosen due to its abundance of jungle wood. The giant jungle trees could be quickly cut down using MCMMO skills, providing unmatched efficiency in logging. 'Construction' The first building to be created was a simple 5 by 5 by 3 wooden house to survive the night. Following, the house became the 'home' for the newly created town. Since a door had to be opened, only members of Congo could access the rest of the town. This was an important security measure, since at the time players could teleport freely to a town's home. Next, a mine was added to the side of the house and was constructed from bricks. An 8 by 8 platform was built in the ocean and served as an offshore farming platform. Since no single block was more than 4 blocks away from water, all of the platform remained hydrated soil. Lastly, an animal pen was added and attached to the back of the wooden house. Lilhines gathered two sheep and eventually breeder a herd. A coco farm was also created. Eventually, the single house became to crowded for lilhines. He created a 7 by 7 by 5 house with a balcony in the front. To give it a 'jungle mood' the house was raised up on 3 meter stilts. Next, a large flagpole was constructed and made from jungle logs. The flag was 4 by 6 and was completely brown, mainly because coco brown was the only available dye. Finally, lilhines opened Congo to other players who would like to join. Unfortunately, only a single player did. Their house was built next to lilhines' and was also built on stilts. Sadly, they quickly became inactive, leaving lilhines alone. 'Militarization' Despite heavy recruitment attempts, no player wished to join Congo. In the hours of boredom, lilhines learned how to create weapons and ships. A test cannon was built on the outskirts of the town to try to woo players into joininf, but to no avail. Lilhines then created a small fighter. Afterword, lilhines changed the town name to DRC (Democratic Republic of the Congo) to reflect the town's new militaristic feel. A massive construction project was launched to create a massive warship. The ship had two decks, the lower housed four cannons while the upper was for navigation. The ship was made of brown wool with cobblestone as heavy armor. However, lilhines soon found out cobblestone was an invalid construction material. The ship lay in dock, never to be launched. Later, lilhines would construct a small tower made of wood that would be used as a dock for warships. The small before mentioned fighter, now nicknamed the 'Jaguar' was docked to the tower. Wanting to have a large warship, lilhines set off to make one grander than the failed one. Notably, the ship was longer and note narrow, though still made of brown wool. 2 by 2 holes were cut into the bottom of the hull and were made into bombing wells. Sadly, the ambitious project was never completed as lilhines fell into inactivity. Slowly, Congo/DRC deteriorated through the inevitable griefings of unclaimed structures before being wiped clean from the Earth in the reset. Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:First Era